storm_warlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
War Basics
Anyone can join, no one is excluded because of their level. Team Selection Storm Warlords runs wars continuously, back-to-back. We rotate between two teams, with a team-lead for each, both teams will have a mix of high level and low level players. *Team selection is based on your Rank, Team-Blue gets those ranked 1,3,5,7,9,11.... Team Red gets those ranked 2,4,6,8,10.... *The finer details will be decided by the team lead when the war starts. If people move up in rank, opt in/out or go inactive for 48hrs, adjustments are needed. The reason for the above is because in 20v20 or 25v25 we do well, when wars expand we meet many cheaters and elite alliances. Participation It's up to you if you want to take part, however: * if you OPT-IN you are expected to attack * players who do not wish to take part in the next war should OPT OUT http://storm-warlords.wikia.com/wiki/War_-_Basics#OPT_OUT You can easily opt back in for the following war, see below Excluded Players Players may be excluded if they: * were chosen for 2 previous wars and did no attacks then OPT OUT. (comment in chat and this can be forgotten) * not team players i.e. heavily requesting donations but are giving none * have not logged in for 48hrs * have a really bad war base and a lower rank player has a much better one Click here for more help War_-_Basics#OPT_OUT War Overview Each player is auto-ranked based on their strength (e.g. #1-25) Preparation Pre-War: * Coalitions (Defense): Defensive coalitions must be bought before the war starts. However, don't buy Attack coalitions until later. Day 1 is for planning and giving defensive reinforcements * Donations - normal: DO NOT give normal donations on the war map unless you are ATOMIC or above. We need all our cities with the best defenders possible. Troops should be defensive and with range like (in order) Field-Howitzer, Vet-SMG, Bazooka, Machineguns. No raiders or commandos should be donated. * Donations - Stronghold: EVERYONE should try to donate Stronghold troops (different tab), donate to the person below you who needs them. (if you prefer to find a partner to swap with then that’s fine also) * Coalitions (Attack): If the war is either so easy or so hard that they will make no difference then don't bother, save your trade goods. * Build Army: 'Get a war army ready to rock as soon as the war begins, try to do your first attack as early as possible so that the team have time to plug any holes in the attacks. * ''War Base changes made during Day 1 will not be public until Day 2 begins '''Day 2 is for attacking * stars are awarded for successful attacks * only the best attack from our team on an enemy city counts * do NOT attack a city that has already been beaten for 5 stars, it’s a total waste. Risk: None. You do not lose any food, gold, oil from your city when attacked in a war Winner: the team with the most total stars, stars are awarded for the following tasks: (a bonus ‘quick victory’ star is awarded if any of the below are achieved within 1 minute) *destroy Town Centre *destroy 50% of base *destroy 75% of the base *destroy 100% of the base Winners: are rewarded with 100% of their stolen loot, the losing team get about 50% of their stolen loot. Everyone wins something! Matchmaking The formula used by Nexxon keeps changing, currently, it seems to be mainly Level based, so an army with L250, L200, L150, L100, L50 has an average of L150, it will be matched with another alliance having an average level about the same. Notes: ''' * The current matchmaking formula has resulted in many alliances filling the last 1-5 slots in the war with a very low-level player. Colloquially known as a 'sandbagger'. e.g. an army of L250, L250, L230, L10, L10 would also have an average around L150 and would likely win the war due to 3 very high players having 2 attacks each. * The larger the war-team (30-50), the harder the opponents, having smaller (10-20) wars more often ca prove more efficient in gaining Alliance XP. OPT OUT Taking part in wars is totally your choice, if you don’t want to take part then '''OPT OUT! If you know you can’t take part in the next war, OPT OUT, and then opt back in for the following war. Failing to OPT OUT means we have less chance to win and it prevents other people taking part, in short it’s just selfish. Yes, life is complicated sometimes, but please try to avoid making a habit of it and a quick “sry, i broke my phone” in chat helps avoid annoying others. Being totally ignorant without thought for others may get you kicked. Further Reading Once you understand the above, try these: * Read “War - Defence” and prepare for war! * Read “War - Attack” and prepare for war! Category:War